


A person of Wisdom... Teeth.

by EmsYQ



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Laughing Gas, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmsYQ/pseuds/EmsYQ
Summary: Maka had been having a tooth ache in the back of her mouth, so she gets then removed as her partner is left to deal with her as she ends up expressing more than he had imagined.Includes both Maka and Soul getting high off laughing gas.
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	A person of Wisdom... Teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably very ooc plus I think if there's any field in health, stein can do it.

"Ow!" Maka flinched as she ate her breakfast. Soul looked up at her, mouth full of food, and gave her a concerned look. Maka held her cheek as it throbbed. Her wisdom teeth had been hurting recently, and today was the worst pain yet. Yesterday she had called in for a doctor's appointment to be told Stein could help her. Soul had appreciated and acknowledged him as a teacher and meister, yet he could never forgive the man for hurting and wanting to dissect Maka.

Soul finished chewing and swallowed hard. "You okay Maka?" He picked at another piece as he reminded her of her appointment. "Stein said to go around second period. Need me to come too?" Soul asked as he chomped and chewed another mouth full of food. Maka just rubbed her cheek as her appetite was lost.

"No… I think I'll be good" she mumbled, not trying to move her jaw too much.

  
The day went on as Maka's appointment drew closer. She walked out of class as the first period came to an end. Stein had set everything up, actually looking professional now. She took her seat as laughing gas was placed in her system. Moments later, during the first 20 minutes of class Soul was called to Stein's personal office. He ran thinking something horrible had happened to his meister but opened the door to a new, worrisome scene.

"Is everything okay?" Soul asked as he watched Maka cling to Stein's arm. Stein just cranked the bolt in his head and gave a small smile.

"She's done already. Just two teeth were taken out and she's making a fun scene. I recommend taking her home for the day." Stein held up a peace sign as Maka looked up. "I told her to go home for the day but refused to move until you got here. She also wouldn't be quiet during the procedure." Stein gave a creepy giggle, he may never understand the feeling of love but he sure saw the symptoms. "Now hurry and take her before I dissect her" Stein took a seat on his rolly chair as Maka clung to Soul's arm now.

"SOOULLL" Maka cried. "HE STOLE IT!!!" Soul looked at the drugged up Maka with sympathy in his eyes. So pure compared to when Black Star got his removed.

"I recommend changing the cotton balls when they look bloody, but she should be fine after this. Give her some softer foods so she doesn't have to crunch too much and-"

"Okay thanks, I got it," Soul said, knowing too well how to take care of someone in Maka's state. He wasn't trying to sound rude, but his partner was clinging to someone else… his ehem… not girlfriend partner that is.

Stein just shrugged off the comment said," she may be high, but she's probably speaking from her heart so listen to what she has to say" as Soul tried to walk Maka out. As the two reached the door, Maka refused to leave.

"GIVE THEM BACK" Maka cried, with visible tears flowing down her face. "I just want my TEETH BACK?? I don't have teeth anymore!" She wailed as Stein rolled up, giving Maka her cleaned wisdom teeth back to her in a small bag. Maka smiled and hugged her teeth. "I have to put them back!" She cried as Soul carried her out of the office, tearing the teeth away before Maka could put them in her mouth. So much for speaking from the heart.

On the walk back home, Maka made a stop. She didn't go anywhere, she just stopped dead in her tracks. "Soul…" she started. Soul had found her rambling and confusing emotions to be rather cute. So far, she had been showing her affection more than usual which he didn't mind.

"Yea Maka?" Soul started as he turned around to a full-on crying session with Maka.

"He…" Maka started as Soul started to panic. Who did? Stein? Was this one of those talks or those talks? "He st… he put a…" Maka looked at her arm and noticed a bandaid. She fell to her knees and cried. "HE STUCK A NEEDLE IN ME??" Soul felt a wave or relief cover his body as he walked back to the crying girl. "Did he steal anything else?" She cried as she tugged on a corner of Soul's pants. Soul squatted down to talk to Maka.

"No, he didn't steal anything. Look, you even have your teeth back for some odd reason." Soul tried to persuade her, but her being high made it useless. She placed his hand over her heart.

"Am I okay? Can I still feel?" She cried as his hand was placed on her developing chest. "Soouull!!" She cried as she threw her hands around his neck. "What if he stole my feelings for you and now HE likes you!" The words pinched his heartstrings as he stood up, carrying Maka with him.

"He didn’t steal your stinking feelings" soul carried her like a small child. Their chests were together as Maka’s arms never left his neck and her legs circled around his waist, with Soul's hands as support. "Why? Are you afraid of me liking him?" He teased as Maka's crying came to a halt.

"He can’t have you!!" Maka cried as she sniffed up her snot and yelled, "You're my boyfriend!" She clung to his body tighter than before.

"Am I now?" Soul laughed, wondering just when she asked him out. "I never knew I was your boyfriend" he joked as Maka pushed him away, almost falling out of his arms.

"You don’t like me?" She looked at him with red puffy eyes, waiting for a response as Soul panicked. Does he tell the truth or lie? He decides to take a chance, as she might just see it as fake later anyway.

"Of course I like you, idiot! You're the coolest partner AND the coolest girlfriend" Soul struggled to pull Maka back to him as she calmed down.

"... But you never asked me out" she started again.

"And you never asked me out." Soul finished. It all clicked in Maka's head.

"SO WE AREN'T BOYFRIEND GIRLFRIEND WE ARE BOY FRIEND AND GIRL FRIEND??" Maka yelled, once again pulling away from Soul. "Go out with me!" Maka yelled. Her hands were now on Soul's collar, keeping herself up with a death grip. They say there in a short silence as Soul thought.

"Uh… okay?" Soul finally responded, feeling good yet awful. He in fact loved Maka as more than a partner, but wasn't he just taking advantage of her? Maka leaned in and kissed Soul, surprising the poor guy. She tasted like blood, but Maka just giggled as she fell back to Soul's chest and wrapped her hands back around Soul's neck.

"Hey, Soul" Maka started. "I like you and you're MY boyfriend so Stein can't have you, even if he steals my heart." Soul walked in silence as they reached their apartment.

Maka had fallen asleep as Soul placed her on the sofa, leaving to grab more cotton balls. When he returned, Maka was half awake and pulling out her cotton balls by herself. Soul rushed to collect the blood-filled balls before they stained the sofa, and changed them for new ones. "Hey, Soul…" Maka said, half asleep. "Were those my tonsils?" Soul just laughed and patted her head.

"I love you, stupid" he took a shot, but Maka had already fallen back asleep. He placed her teeth on the table and flipped through channels. Maka had fallen over, leaning onto Soul as she slept.

About an hour later, Maka awoke fully conscious and realized that Soul had also fallen asleep. She sat there, not wanting to wake Soul. She could vaguely remember what had happened while high and looked to the table to see her wisdom teeth. Why were they at their apartment? She felt the bloody cotton balls in her mouth and reached for the fresh pile, accidentally waking Soul. "Ah, I'm sorry Soul," Maka said as he sat up, no longer leaning on her. She reached and took out her not so bloody cotton balls. She was no longer bleeding, but there was a different throbbing pain. "When did we get back to the apartment?" She asked as Soul stretched.

"Uh, Stein excused us so you could rest… hey uh. Do you remember anything?" Soul  
asked back, eyeing her body language.

"Sort of? I remember leaving the office" she sat there in silence, trying to remember.

"So… You don't remember trying to put your teeth back in? Or crying because your cotton balls fell out? Or how about crying because Sten stuck a needle in you and-"

"Wait!" Maka said, covering her face. She did all that? She kind of remembers seeing the bloody cotton balls come out of her mouth, and the needle thing. How stein stole something from her. "Give me a minute…" she felt embarrassed, not knowing what else she did. Soul just sat there as Maka looked like she was having a breakdown.

"But… I have a question for you." Soul wanted to see if their feelings were mutual. Maka was scared, what had she said? "Do you actually like me? In a uh… romantic way?" Soul scratched the back of his head as Maka went cold. Shit. She let the cat out of the bag.

"I… uh…" Maka was very red, she looked around the room to avoid looking at Soul and fiddled with her hands. "Hahaha…" she tried to laugh and play it off, but it wasn't working. "What exactly… Did I say?"

"You were sad because you thought Sten stuck a needle in you to steal your emotions or stole your heart." He lifted his foot onto the sofa and placed his elbow on top for support. "And you got all sad when we weren't dating and went 'oh soul!! Date me!!' And…" Maka placed a hand over Soul's mouth, no longer knowing how to cover it up.

"Ahaha… I'm uncool huh. Letting my secret out when high…" she placed her hands over Soul's eyes so she had time to put on a strong face.

"Hey guess what…" Soul started. "I said yes so… are we dating now? Can we date?" Soul asked, scaring the life out of Maka. Her eyes flew off of Soul's face and onto hers. He did WHAT? Soul grabbed Maka's hands, trying to remove them. "Hey… I like you, Maka. Do you wanna maybe go out with me?" Soul finally said. Maka's hands didn't move. Soul was losing faith as the seconds ticked by.

"...aren't we already dating?" Maka joked as she removed her hands to hug Soul. He returned the hug as they sat there in each other's soft embrace. The minutes ticked by as they sat in a hug, talking about the great adventure home from Stein's office. Later, the two questioned Stein as to why he had used a needle when he had gassed her, only to see Stein with a few extra blood samples in his office

About a year later, it was Soul's turn to get the gas. On Saturday, he was going in for simple dental cleaning and had decided to take the laughing gas. Soul and Maka went into Stein's office as Soul sat and took breaths of the gas in. Maka told Soul that she would wait in the hall as he had his cleaning, but half drugged up, Soul had told Maka to stay. "You can stay, it won't get bloody plus he's going to whine for you 10 seconds in any way." Stein offered Maka a seat as she took it and pulled out her book. After a while, Maka felt a soft tug on her sleeve. Stein was changing tools as Soul turned to her.

"Hey…" Soul whispered. "Do I know you?" soul tried to move closer to Maka, but Stein pulled him back. His hand was still on Maka's sleeve. They stayed there until Stein was finished with Soul, as Soul turned back to Maka.

"He's good now, might take a bit to get the gas out but he can rest here for a bit." Stein had been talking to Maka, asking if he could take a blood sample from Soul as Soul tugged on Maka's sleeve again.

"Hey, it's my turn to talk to her." Soul interrupted as Stein took it as a 'no blood sample' and walked away. "So.. Who are you? You're kinda pretty" Soul's eyes never left Maka.

"Haha! I'm Maka-"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Soul had a serious yet sort of goofy look on his face.

"I do"

"Whaaat? Lame I bet I'm cooler than him" Soul crossed his arms in disappointment. "You should break up with him" He pouted.

"Well… do you wanna go out with me?" Maka joked to her boyfriend.

"Seriously? You'd leave him for me?" Soul had a cute embarrassed look on his face.

"Uhh let me ask him really fast okay?" Maka put her book away and stood up. "Hey Soul, can I break up with you to be with Soul?"

"Yea" Soul immediately responded. "So… are we dating now?" Maka rolled her eyes as she helped Soul out of the chair.

"Yes we are"

"SCORE!" He yelled as his arm went around her shoulders, looking for support. The walk home was long as Soul took the time to glare at anyone who looked at the two, protecting his "new" girlfriend. How Soul dealt with her, she will never know. Soul's position had changed, where he was hugging Maka from behind as she poked her head out from between his arms. She somehow managed to open their apartment door as both plopped down on the sofa.

"Coool, is this your place?" Soul said as Maka got up to cook some food.

"Well, our place." Maka heard Soul's footsteps follow her to the kitchen.

"We already share a place?" Soul asked in amazement. "We really have it together huh," Soul said as if he wasn't him. She nodded her head in agreement. Maka had turned the radio on so she had something to help her cook, and so she didn't have to listen to everything Soul said. Eventually, Soul got quiet as his foot tapped to the beat of the current song. "Maaakaaa" he whined, falling asleep standing next to her as she cut carrots. "Let's dancee" Soul pulled her arm as she dropped the knife. Soon, she was being twirled offbeat and they were having one of those moments. A good moment. Despite being dead tired, Soul refused to sit or sleep.

"You look tired," Maka commented on his half-closed eyes.

"No, that's just how I look. I'm not tired at all!" Soul tried to fight sleep off, but it came as a big rush. He yawned and looked at Maka. "What if I sleep and you're just a dream and you're gone?" He rubbed his eyes to fight off the tiredness he felt.

"I'm not going anywhere. When you wake up I'll have curry ready" and it was true, though all the dancing and fun Maka had somehow managed to keep an eye on the curry cooking only a few feet away. Soul was reluctant to fall asleep as his hand was still on Maka's, but sleep took over as he fell limp and let Maka go. She sat there for a moment, making sure Soul wouldn't wake and scream for her, but eventually she left to continue making curry.  
As the curry was done, Soul woke up. He smelt the food and was awoken by his stomach, but another need came up first. He walked to the kitchen to see Maka making 2 bowls of curry.

"Yo," he called out. Maka turned around to face Soul.

"How was the beauty sleep?" She laughed as she placed a bowl in his hands. They made their way to the Tv as Maka filled in all the blanks for Soul.

"Hold on… so… you broke up with me, just to date me again because I asked you to?" Soul rubbed his hand over his face. What an embarrassing thing to do.

"Yep" Maka answered, watching whatever was on Tv as she ate. "I thought it was cute. What's so wrong with it?" She asked as Soul just gave her an 'I was so uncool' look. The two had talked for hours on what had happened, recalling when Maka was high and talking about how great their year of dating was going. The night went on as they changed and headed to their rooms, promising to see each other soon.


End file.
